


LIONS

by Aratte



Series: I'll Write You a Story = Self-Challenge (Prompted Works) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: Di tahun kedua, Furihata Kouki ditunjuk menjadi kapten bagi tim basket Seirin. Dapat berarti menyegarkan ritme langkah, atau malah membuat malu nama sekolah. Katanya Seirin tak mungkin dapat menang lagi setelah ini, terkecuali Furihata berhasil dengan gagah berani menjatuhkan para singa.Ngomong-ngomong, raja singa yang harus ia lawan adalah seseorang yang membuat hatinya tertambat.





	1. Sabana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahokitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ahokitsune).



> Title: Lions / Singa-Singa | Author: Aratte (www.aratte.id) | Pair: AkaFuri | Rating: R18 | Genres: M/M Slash Romance, Drama | Warning: Dubcon | Setting: Modified Canon
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fan work requested by Ahokitsune and created by Aratte. This is a work of fan fiction made for personal satisfaction. Kuroko no Basuke (黒子のバスケ) and its characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Everyone can read this for FREE.
> 
> Versi Wattpad bisa dibaca di akun wattpad Aratte: https://www.wattpad.com/user/RaAratte

**Premis**

 

Pada tahun kedua Interhigh, Seirin bertekuk lutut di hadapan Rakuzan dan menempati posisi runner-up.

Kekalahan tipis. Sebagian menganggap kejayaan Seirin di Kejuaraan Musim Dingin tahun lalu semata keberuntungan, sebagian meyakini menang atau kalah tak berarti sebab keduanya setara.

Kekalahan ini pasang surut bagi sebagian orang.

Akhir bagi para senior Seirin, yang hendak berucap pisah kepada basket untuk berfokus melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang tertinggi.

Awal perjalanan bagi para junior dan segelintir yang lain.

Termasuk basket orang ini.

Judulnya bukan "Permainan Basket Kuroko", melainkan permainan basket seseorang yang lain.

Seseorang yang biasa saja bagimu, baginya, dan bagi kebanyakan orang keberadaannya tak begitu penting.

Akan tetapi, bahkan orang yang biasa-biasa saja pun rupanya mampu mengisap perhatian eksistensi yang lain. Untuk dapat berdiri sejajar—atau nyaris—dengan seseorang yang memaharajai kancah pertempuran tertinggi.

Mereka berdua entitas yang kontra, yang satu ordinari dan satunya prodigi, berjarak terlampau renggang dalam kemampuan maupun hierarki. Namun senyata dipertemukan kembali untuk mengisi satu sama lain.

 

L i o n s by Aratte

 

**Part 1: Sabana**

 

Terik tinggi matahari dan rerumput ilalang.

Bila mendongak, wajahnya diterpa panas sengat matahari. Bila berpejam, ia bisa dengar gemercik sungai. Bila bergerak, rumput tinggi ilalang menggelitik kaki.

Padang sabana ini kerap muncul dalam mimpi tergelap Furihata Kouki.

Di tengah padang selalu ia berdiri tanpa alas kaki. Telapak terpanggang dan tubuh meremang. Kouki tak mampu bergerak walau hanya mengedik. Sebab di antara sesemak itu bersembunyi makhluk ganas dengan gerik mencekam, lapar mengincar.

Bayangkan saja di padang seluas ini tak tampak rusa, kijang, monyet, atau musang. Apa pun.

Hanya ada Furihata Kouki.

Tak mungkin seekor hewan buas lapar melewatkannya.

Geraman predator kian dekat mengendus mangsa. Tungkai kaki Kouki pun mati rasa, menciut sekempis ban sepeda tertusuk duri. Cedera pergelengan kaki instan. Tak lama lututnya menekan bumi. Helai rambut cokelatnya memekat kuyup bersimbah peluh. Napas pun tersengal.

Singa itu muncul. Gagah berparas sadis dan di bawah terik laknat ini matanya berkerlip heterokromatis. Kau langsung tahu ia predator absolut. Maharaja nomor satu yang membuatmu lupa bernapas atau mengukuhkan berdirimu.

Kouki terlalu takut dan terpana untuk lari. Berlutut. Menatap saja. Seakan-akan sebagai bentuk penyerahan diri.

Maka sang raja mengentak ekornya senang, dan gigi geligi tajamnya menyambar mulus pada bagian leher terlebih dahulu.


	2. Lelaki Nomor Satu

**Part 2: Lelaki Nomor Satu**

Furihata Kouki, kelas dua, kapten tim Seirin.

Pada saat pengangkatannya ia menjerit. Bukan senang melainkan panik. _Kalian yakin mengangkatku? Kalian yakin?_ Seminggu penuh kau dapat melihatnya menempel kening pada dinding koridor sekolah. Ratapannya sama. _Apakah ini tak salah? Aku? Aku yang jadi kapten—Aida_ Kantoku _kali ini bercandaanmu sudah kelewatan!_

Namun seminggu berikutnya sudah bisa kau lihat Kouki berjalan lebih tegap (walau masih bisa kau lihat kaki itu sering tremor tak jelas). Yang berarti ia sudah ingat asal mula tujuannya bermain basket: menjadi nomor satu ~~untuk gadis yang disukainya~~.

Bila kau gambarkan hierarki kehidupannya, Kouki selalu berdiri pada anak tangga terbawah. Pernah di bawah anak tangga itu ia berdiri melihat ke atas, kepada tangga yang dihuni singa-singa yang melabeli diri generasi anak ajaib. Lalu menengok anak tangga teratas (tak mungkin ia lupa! Pertama kalinya dalam hidup sekujur tubuhnya sesemeriwing itu!) berdiri sang kaisar yang tahu cara membuat kaisar lain tergugu takluk. Kedudukan Kouki semestinya telah sejajar dengan lelaki nomor satu ini.

Uh. Oh.

Saat biji mata mereka saling bersitatap, berhadapan dengan jarak yang membikin keduanya berintimasi secara tak kasat. Furihata Kouki terjun bebas ke dasar tangga.

Pada hari itulah, untuk pertama kalinya Kouki memimpikan sabana. Padang luas yang hanya dihuni singa-singa. Tak sesiapapun tampak di sana. Kecuali sang raja singa, dan dirinya.

***

"Kalau memang tak mau, kenapa tak kau tolak."

Kouki mendongakkan wajah dari kucuran air cuci muka, menatap Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku menolak? Menurutmu?"

"Seminggu penuh Furihata- _kun_ terus meratap walau kita sudah berpesta merayakan pengangkatannya sebagai kapten."

Air terus mengucur. Tak satu pun dari mereka ingat harus menyumbat keran.

Kuroko mengelap muka. "Ini pendapatku. Dalam permainan kalah atau menang itu biasa. Kita memang sempat terpukul dan butuh pengganti Hyuuga _Senpai_ dan para _senpai_ lain untuk meneruskan basket Seirin, tetapi tak boleh seorang pun dari kita merasa tertekan. Bila ada apa-apa seharusnya ditanggung bersama."

Dada Kouki mencelos. "Tidak sepenuhnya tertekan. Meski rasanya aku masih tak pantas, tapi aku pun menginginkannya."

"Kalau kau merasa tak pantas harusnya kau tolak."

Datar menggigit selalu, Kuroko. Tapi Kouki didesak membela diri. "M-Menurutmu pun aku tak pantas?"

Kuroko datar hanya balas tatap. Berlama-lama menatap muka absen ekspresi itu membikin tungkai Kouki selunak jeli. Tatapan mengobservasi dari Kuroko tidak menenangkan! Sekalipun rekannya ini murni bermaksud membela.

"Tak ada yang bilang tak pantas, kecuali Furihata- _kun_ sendiri."

Kouki telan ludah.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Di koridor kelas itu semua mata memandang. Kouki tak perlu menatap ke dalam ceruk mata mereka untuk tahu. Ada tekanan. Fisika imajiner memvonis gravitasi untuk menekan punggung bernomor dua belas. Mata-mata mereka menusuk, seketika dapat mencederakan pergelangan kakinya seperti seseorang.

"Selamat, Furihata- _kun_!"

"Selamat! Kami tak menyangka!"

"Yah, kami pikir Kagami yang akan diangkat menjadi kapten oleh _kantoku_. Sungguh _kantoku_ itu selalu—Ah? Selamat, Furihata- _kun_!"

"Furi, semoga kau bisa membawa perubahan bagi tim basket kita. Kembalikan masa kejayaan Seirin dan para _senpai_!"

"Tahun ini kita ikut Pertandingan Nasional di musim gugur dan Kejuaraan Musim Dingin. Rebut lagi gelar juara!"

"Kami mendukungmu, Furi! Kami di belakangmu selalu. Bersulang!"

Selamat dan selamat.

Tapi rasanya mata mereka berbeda.

Mata mereka—

Mata sekelam predator di antara semak sabana.

Musim gugur sebentar lagi. Seirin yang menjadi juara kedua _Interhigh_ akan berkompetisi dalam _National Sport Meets_. Menuju musim itu akan digelar banyak pertandingan uji coba antar prefektur. Semua orang sudah mendengar pengangkatan kapten baru Seirin. Semua orang menanti sepak terjang Kapten Furihata.

Hampir setiap malam Kouki bermimpi dikejar singa bermata heterokromatis, yang menurutnya malah lebih baik ketimbang sorot mata mereka yang menyelamati namun diam-diam mencela.

Lalu pada siang itu adalah hari perekrutan anggota baru klub. Semenjak Seirin memenangkan Winter Cup, pendaftaran anggota baru tak pernah surut, setidaknya pada musim semi saat Kapten Hyuuga masih menjabat.

Musim ini, setelah kalah dari Rakuzan pada final _Interhigh_ , antusiasme anggota baru terasa hangat-hangat kuku. Tak sebanyak musim lalu tapi juga tak sesedikit musim ketika Kouki bergabung.

Melihat Kagami berdiri menjulang, para junior ini saling berbisik antusias. Kuroko yang keberadaannya entah di mana pun tak perlu waktu lama untuk terlihat oleh mereka (cari saja Kagami, sebab bayangan tak mungkin jauh-jauh dari cahaya). Giliran Kouki yang berdiri di tengah-tengah, namun mereka tak melihat.

Kouki memulai. " _A-ano_ —"

Hening.

Mereka menunggu.

Kouki tremor atas bawah.

"I-Ini hari yang baik. Cukup cerah. D-Dan aku—kita akan. Um. Kita akan—"

Kagami berdeham. "Furi, kita akan menyeleksi anak-anak baru masuk klub. Langsung saja."

"Menyeleksi!" Kouki mengangkat kepala, meneguh diri. "Benar, jadi hari ini kita akan menyeleksi. Berbaris dan bagi kelompok menjadi dua!"

"Furi, semestinya kau perkenalan dulu bahwa kau adalah kapten," Fukuda membisikkan.

"Hee? Oh ya. Aku adalah Furihata Kouki, kapten kalian!" Pada titik ini Kouki tak sengaja menjerit kencang sekali sembari memaksakan seringai. Di akhir suaranya menciut lagi. "Mari kita bermain bersama-sama—maksudku berjuang bersama!" Dia kepalkan tinju yang bergetar, lalu diacungkan ke udara. "Musim ini dan musim berikutnya kita akan memenangkan banyak pertandingan. Kalau tak menang pun tak masalah pokoknya yang penting ayo semangat!"

Sunyi.

Ada tikus lewat dan bercicit kecil.

Kuroko mendadak bertepuk tangan. Hanya dia yang bertepuk tangan. Garing. Renyah.

Kemudian Kagami mengikuti. Dan yang lainnya juga. Anak-anak kelas satu saling pandang.

Kouki melemaskan tinju, mengembus napas.

"—Maksudku—kemenangan itu tidak semudah yang kau lihat. Kami memulainya dari kelas satu seperti kalian saat ini," lanjut Kouki dengan lebih tenang. "Bahkan walau masih kelas satu, Kagami dan Kuroko sudah turun ke lapangan sebagai reguler merebut juara pertama di Kejuaraan Musim Dingin. Para _senpai_ sebelum kita pun memulai semuanya dari kelas satu!"

Desah-desah kagum mengidolakan.

"Kapten Furihata, boleh aku bertanya?" Anak kelas satu mengangkat tangan.

"Um? Tentu saja!"

"Kami dengar Kagami _Senpai_ adalah kartu as bagi tim Seirin, dan Kuroko _Senpai_ pun anggota bayangan yang pernah ada dalam tim Generasi Keajaiban. _Senpai_ yang sebelumnya pun punya gelar dan kemampuan uniknya masing-masing. Kalau kelebihan Kapten Furihata apa saja?"

Oh ini anak kelas satu yang banyak bertanya.

"Ah—itu—"

"Tentu saja, Kapten Furihata, masa kau lupa menyebut dirimu sendiri." Aida Riko menepuk punggungnya. "Kau yang waktu itu masih kelas satu sudah _one-on-one_ dengan orang nomor satu dari Tim Generasi Keajaiban sekaligus kapten Rakuzan itu. Menyelamatkan kami dari kekalahan, kau adalah senjata rahasia Seirin!"

Perhatian para junior pun terangkat. Desah-desah kagum (atau tak percaya) tertuju pada Kouki.

"Yeah, tanpa Furi kita tak bisa terselamatkan saat itu," timpal Kagami.

"Benar sekali! Kapten Furihata waktu itu dengan gagah berani menghadapi seorang Akashi Seijurou seorang diri!" tambah Kawahara, gatal ikut menyumbang kisah. "Kapten Akashi yang sangat mengerikan dan bisa membuatmu berlutut hanya dengan sekali tatap itu! Bayangkan saja. Kapten Furihata menghadangnya seorang diri dengan kaki gemetar hebat. Wajah Kapten Furihata pucat sekali kami kira ia akan segera pingsan, dan benar saja belum juga apa-apa ia sudah terjengkang, lalu—"

Aida Riko menyepak Kawahara keluar.

Mengangguk, Kouki berkeras diri mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya. "Tentu semua itu kami lalui berkat usaha keras dan kekompakan tim. Seirin sebagai juara kedua _Interhigh_ akan berpartisipasi pada _National Sport Meet_ dan _Winter Cup_. Turnamen besar di depan mata, dan masa depan Seirin ada di tangan kita. Maka dari itu jangan merasa minder karena kalian baru anak kelas satu! Berjuanglah untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu bagi tim!"

" _Osu_!" Mereka berseru.

"Yosh! Pertandingan uji coba tim anak kelas satu melawan kelas dua! Bersiap!"

Walau berseru penuh semangat pun, Kouki masih melihat—atensi para junior yang bahkan tidak pernah tertancap kepadanya, melainkan hanya kepada Kagami atau Kuroko.

Bukan cahaya, bukan pula bayangan. Furihata Kouki merasa non-eksisten.

***

Di tengah sabana Kouki mematung. Menunduk, ia melihat sekujur tangannya menumbuhkan bulu.

Bulu singa? Bukan, lebih mirip bulu Chihuahua mungil lucu peliharaan para selebriti.

Raja singa yang sesungguhnya mendekat. Seperti marah, mendengungkan geram memekakkan telinga yang bagi Kouki seperti mengutuk: "Kau chihuahua, butuh waktu selamanya atau di dalam mimpi saja untuk menjadi singa."

Tapi—ini memang mimpi kan?

Kouki mengeratkan gigi dan kakinya selembek ubur-ubur lagi. Oh tolonglah, bahkan dalam mimpi pun ia ditindas.

Sebab dalam mimpi tungkainya sulit digerak-kan—sudah sering ia mimpi berlari sekencangnya tapi rupanya hanya melangkah di tempat—Kouki pun diterkam cuma-cuma. Punggung mengempas ilalang. Jarak matahari dengan mukanya begitu dekat sampai memerah pipinya.

Sang raja singa mewujud manusia.

Saat hendak memangsa, tubuh Kouki yang bergetar direngkuh, dengan tarikan gigi predator kausnya dicabik habis. Kouki mengentak. Tubuh telanjang menggeliat merana, membikin predatornya lebih bersemangat untuk menggarap.

Mendongak, Kouki melotot ketakutan.

Magenta heterokromatis menghunjamnya lebih sengit ketimbang taring yang mencabik leher. Wajah tampan lelaki berambut merah ini hanya seinci. Nadanya tiranis, kental, bisikannya lapar.

"Kouki, aku ingin kau."

***

Kouki tak perlu dibangunkan weker pagi. Ia terbangun karena sesak pada selangkangan. Cecair lengket menembus keluar bokser pendek. Sebagian kecil praklimaksnya menjejaki seprai.

Dari luar pintu kakaknya memanggil. "Kouki? Sudah bangun? Cepatlah turun sarapan."

"S-Sebentar," jawabnya gusar, jantung berdenyut kencang. Kouki mencopot seprai dan menyemprotkan parfum ke tengah kasur. Biarlah memalukan, ia akan menganggapnya ompolan. Kalau pun bukan ompolan, yah dia lebih baik menganggapnya ompolan!

Si raja singa.

Akashi Sei—

Sial! Bahkan sukar sekali untuk Kouki menyebut namanya tanpa jantung berdegup gila.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama dengan Akashi, mimpi sabana itu senang berkunjung hanya pada malam-malam frustrasi. Terkadang hanya sebatas diterkam singa, dan di waktu lain singa itu mewujud seperti Aka—sebut saja sang kaisar.

Kenapa harus lelaki itu yang muncul? Pastilah karena asal mula tujuan Kouki bermain basket. Menjadi nomor satu, berarti harus menyingkirkan sosok nomor satu yang lain. Dan sosok nomor satu yang bertakhta pada puncak tangga itu cuma si kaisar bergunting. Itu sebabnya Kouki selalu digentayang.

Kalau orang lain tahu Kouki sering memimpikannya—ah matilah dia. Pastilah akan habis ditertawai. Kouki sendiri lebih pilih mati daripada ketahuan bermimpi basah tentang Aka—pokoknya lelaki itu.

Seseorang yang biasa saja sepertinya terlalu konyol dan tak pantas bermimpi tentang sosok di luar ordinari. Kouki membayangkan seperti apa wajah tertawa Kuroko bila ia tahu.

Menuju pintu aula basket Seirin, Kouki berjalan tertunduk di balik punggung dua gadis manis. Mereka berbincang.

"Setiap hari kau menonton mereka berlatih. Kau pasti memerhatikan Kagami _Senpai_ juga kan?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi?"

"Klub basket Seirin katanya punya kapten baru. Kapten Kagami! _Kyaah_ aku akan lebih menyemangatinya mulai sekarang."

"Katanya bukan."

"Eeh? Lalu siapa?"

"Tak tahu. Memangnya penting? Yang penting kita menonton Kagami _Senpai_ hari ini!"

"Iya!!"

Beberapa saat Kouki tercenung di depan pintu aula. Menatap kerikil di bawah kaki.

Aida Riko melesat keluar aula dan menyeruduk perutnya. Kouki menjerit.

"Kapten Furihata! Kenapa terlambat? Jangan coba-coba telat dari semua pelatihan minggu ini, kau lupa? Masih ada National Sports Meet, masih ada Winter Cup! Dan kaulah kapten yang akan memimpin kami semua. Sebentar lagi ada pertandingan uji coba dengan sekolah prefektur lain!"

Ah tentu saja. Dia adalah kapten. Tak peduli berapa pun orang menyangkalnya.

Riko menumpu lengan pada pundaknya. "Dengar, Furi. Kau mungkin merasa tertekan menjadi kapten. Tapi ketahuilah mengapa kami memilihmu. Karena kami percaya padamu. Kau tak perlu jadi sempurna atau melebihi Kagami. Kemampuanmu memang standar, tapi tak buruk-buruk amat kok. Pokoknya kau adalah kau. Jadi—"

Kouki ingin menangis entah kenapa. " _Kantoku_ , kau tak perlu bersusah payah menghiburku. Sungguh."

Riko berdeham. "Kalau begitu cepat berganti pakaian dan bergabung dengan yang lain!"

" _Hai_!"

"Sungguh, Furi. Kau itu cuma kurang percaya diri. Kalau perlu kau tulis sepanjang-panjangnya kalimat motivasi di buku atau di jidatmu, supaya kau ingat selalu."

Ada benarnya juga.

Maka sasaran Kouki menumpahkan frustrasi pada hari itu adalah menulis pada buku saku catatan siswanya. Halaman terakhir sesudah lembar coret-coret denah strategi ofensif Seirin.

 

 

> _ Aku Furihata Kouki, Kapten Seirin! _
> 
> _ Ditakdirkan menjadi lelaki nomor satu! _
> 
> _ Melampaui rekan-rekan satu timku _
> 
> _ Melampaui cahaya maupun bayangan _
> 
> _ Melampaui raja-raja tak bermahkota _
> 
> _ Melampaui kelompok generasi anak ajaib _
> 
> _ Bahkan melampaui lelaki itu _
> 
> ~~**_Akashi Seijurou_ ** ~~ _Si kaisar bergunting_
> 
> _ Aku pun harus bisa jadi kaisar sepertinya! _
> 
> ~~_ **Kalau jadi singa tak mungkin, jadi kaisar chihuahua pun boleh** _ ~~
> 
> _ Pokoknya— _
> 
> _ Mulai detik ini aku akan berjuang! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Tertanda _
> 
> _ Furihata Kouki, _
> 
> _ Kapten Seirin _


	3. Permaisuri Singa

**Chapter 3: Permaisuri Singa**

Tiada hari tanpa berlatih.

Terbangun subuh, Kouki langsung berlari keluar rumah. Regimen ini ia lakukan selama musim panas. Mengasupi diri dengan asam amino dan makanan tinggi protein, Kouki berlatih basket sebelum pergi sekolah, sepulang dari sekolah, di gim, di taman, di setiap waktu luangnya.

Kouki sudah tiba sejam sebelum anggota klub datang. Hari ini pertandingan praktikal antara anak kelas satu dan reguler.

Dada Kouki berketuk cepat, dia berseru penuh semangat, "Kuroko! _Pass_!"

_Pass_ Kuroko meninju kepadanya. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat Kuroko melontar dengan kekuatan yang hanya bisa ditangkap sang cahaya.

Kouki gagal menangkap. Bola itu melambung dan berguling dari tangannya.

"M-Maaf!"

Anak kelas satu menyaksikan tindak cerobohnya. Kouki mengumpat.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan tim reguler. Decak kagum gadis-gadis di bangku penonton itu ditembakkan kepada Kagami sang kartu as.

Baik pelatihan atau pertandingan betulan, tak satu pun dari mereka menganggap Furihata Kouki sebagai kapten yang menarik pengamat.

Kouki tak menyerah.

Kala semua orang tengah lelap. Kouki melatih _dribble_ dan _crossover_ yang membuatnya harus terus membungkuk memungut bola karena terlepas dari pegangan.

Dia memang hanya pemain biasa. Tak peduli berapa kali pun berlatih, Kouki tak mungkin bisa melampaui singa-singa. Tapi semestinya bisa mendekati. Semestinya.

B-Bisakah?

Kagami melakukan _dunk_ dan peluit diembus panjang oleh Aida Riko. Para gadis di bangku penonton melonjak girang. Ah. Kapan Kouki dapat menarik perhatian mereka? Dengan tinggi badan tak seberapa, Kouki tak mungkin bisa mengempas tangan ke keranjang seperti Kagami _._ Melakukan _pass_ pun tak bisa sekeren Kuroko. _Shoot_ pun tak bisa semantap Hyuuga. Jarak pandang pun tak mungkin secermat mata elang Izuki.

Tapi—harus bisa!

Pada malam nan sunyi Kouki melanjutkan latihan di taman. Telapak tangannya menebal, kakinya ngilu, bisepnya seperti melepuh digerus aspal karena terlalu lama bermanuver bola. Dia mulai berlatih tak tahu waktu. _Shoot_. Tembakannya meleset. Sekali lagi. Masih meleset.

Kouki terengah. Mata buram dilelehi keringat.

Keningnya membentur tiang besi dingin.

_Tahan tangismu, dasar pecundang! Berlatih! Teruslah! Jangan menyerah!_

Berkeras diri, Kouki _dribbling_ berputar, namun koordinasi kakinya terlanjur goyah. Bola itu tergelincir dari tangannya yang berpeluh. Melambung ke belakang bersama kakinya yang terpeleset.

_Sial!_

Kouki jatuh terpelanting ke belakang.

Bola basketnya terjatuh lebih dulu.

Kouki jatuh ke dalam dekap sepasang tangan asing.

Mendongak ke belakang, di atasnya terdapat dua biji mata yang kalem menghunjam.

Mata itu tak pernah ia lupa.

Mata kaisar singa yang senang mencumbuinya dalam mimpi.

"—kau tak apa?"

Bibir singa itu bergerak-gerak.

Bisa bicara.

Singa itu sedang menjelma manusia. Yang tampan dan bersurai magenta. Hangat. Lengannya disuluri otot kukuh, merengkuh Kouki dari belakang dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak sejajar dengan bola di tanah.

Tunggu. Ini bukan mimpi.

Kouki tercekat. "A—kashi?"

"Ya?"

Jeritan ketakutan Kouki melambung ke langit. Burung-burung mengepak beterbangan.

Kaisar singa menyentak terkejut. Kouki menjerit lepas dari cengkeramannya, dan dalam samar, dilihatnya bibir itu bergerak lagi, meneriakkan peringatan. "Awas—"

Berputar panik, Kouki tersandung jatuh. Akashi di atasnya ikut terbawa.

Dalam kepala Kouki terbayang jet, yang kencang mulus berbunyi _whoosh_. Pesawat itu turun dari langit, mendekat, dan dekat sekali. Bodinya dicat magenta dan kaca kokpit itu lumayan keras bila kau tertampar olehnya. Pesawat itu mendarat sukses pada lahan bertubuh kecil. Melekat erat, hangat, dan berat. Tapi sebelum berbentur sempurna, pilotnya bermanuver kilat sehingga dua roda pesawat itu menancap tanah lebih dulu, selamat dari ciuman maut.

Riuh mesin jet tersamar, berganti suara Akashi Seijurou. "Kau tak apa?"

Wajah Akashi di atasnya. Wangi maskulin. Dua tangan bertumpu di sisi kepala Kouki.

Pucat pasi, Kouki mengangguk kaku.

Berat tubuh Akashi menghilang. Kouki ditarik berdiri. Telapak tangan Akashi berkulit lebih tebal darinya, hangat menggenggam erat tangan Kouki yang berselaput keringat dingin.

Akashi menepuk debu di lututnya dan Kouki terperangah. Mereka saling tatap.

Berlama-lama mengintip mata absolutis itu akan membuatnya terisap. Bahaya. Kouki memutus kontak mata duluan. "T-Terima kasih."

"Kau bermain di klub basket?" tanya Akashi.

"Eh?"

Akashi melupakannya?

Pertemuan mereka (abaikan momen kaisar bergunting itu) adalah _one-on-one_ di Winter Cup saat masih kelas satu. Menurut Kuroko, saat itu Akashi sedang menjadi dirinya yang lain.

Final _Interhigh_ tahun ini, Kouki duduk di bangku cadangan hingga permainan selesai. Akashi tak pernah benar-benar melihatnya? Patutlah, wajahnya mungkin terlalu pasaran.

Tak mengapa. Kouki sudah biasa terabaikan. Lagipula siapa yang cukup masokis meminta ditandai oleh Akashi Seijurou—cukup dalam mimpi!

"Aku—Furihata. Kelas dua. Posisiku _Point Guard_ dan aku kapt—"

Kapten Seirin. Kata itu tertahan. Kouki mengatup rahang menyudahi.

"Aku juga kelas dua." Akashi tersenyum tipis. Dua magenta yang membarakan hangat di malam yang sejuk. "Salam kenal. Akashi Seijurou dari klub basket Rakuzan. Aku juga PG."

Kouki cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Kau kapten Rakuzan." Siapa yang tak tahu.

"Rupanya kau tahu. Apa kau berasal dari klub basket sekolah yang kukenal?"

Kouki mengalih topik. "Um, bukankah kau dari Kyoto? Jauh-jauh kemari."

"Ada urusan di dekat sini dan aku sedang menunggu mobil. Tak sengaja lewat taman ini dan melihatmu bermain."

"Kau melihatku bermain?" _Memalukan sekali._

"Benar." Akashi menggulung lengan baju, mencuatkan otot sepanjang tangan. "Selagi menunggu, _one-on-one_ denganku sebentar?"

"Aku?" Kouki terkesiap. "Denganmu?!"

"Ya. Kau berkenan, 'kan?"

Permintaan absolut, ditutur lembut tanpa kesan menekan, tapi tak kuasa Kouki menolak.

Akashi tersenyum. "Kau mulai duluan."

Kouki menangkap bola pertama dari Akashi. Limbung sebentar. Keringatnya berjatuhan.

Di hadapannya, Akashi masih tersenyum. Tampan. Sangat. Ngeri. Dari semak gelap kunang-kunang bertebaran menertawai. Kouki tahu ia akan berhadapan dengan Akashi sebagai kapten Seirin. Tapi tak secepat ini!

Oh Tuhan.

Waswas, Kouki maju perlahan. Bola di tangannya melambung-lambung seritme gerik napas. Lambat dan standar.

Akashi terkenal menerkam lawan dengan jurus mencederai pergelangan kaki; _Ankle Break_. Kouki telah tiba di hadapan Akashi yang kedua tangannya terentang menghadang. Lekat. Napas Akashi konstan, berembus jelas di telinga Kouki. Harum kolonye mahalnya pun ikut merasuk liang hidung. Jantung Kouki menggila.

Pemandangan sabana mewujud di sekeliling mereka. Furihata Kouki berdiri tremor, dengan sang kaisar singa mengambil ancang-ancang siap caplok.

Akashi baru akan bergerak sedikit, dan saraf di sekujur tubuh Kouki sudah kelejotan.

Kanan atau kiri?

Kaisar singa menyeret cakarnya ke tanah.

Ya Tuhan. Serangan itu datang?!

Ekor sang kaisar mengentak. _Ankle break_ menerjang?!

"Argh!" Kouki terjatuh dengan kerasnya.

Belum. Sesungguhnya Akashi malah belum bergerak sedikitpun. Belum _ankle break_ sungguhan, Kouki sudah terjatuh duluan.

Jangkrik berdendang.

Bola yang bebas direbut mudah. _Lay_ - _up._ Skor pertama dicatut Akashi sebagaimana mestinya.

Kouki baru saja hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba Akashi menyentil dahinya. Sentuhan amat kecil seperih digigit semut, tapi Kouki begitu terkejut, ambruk terjatuh lagi.

"Terlalu berpikir."

"Eh?"

"Kau terlalu berhati-hati, Furihata," lanjut Akashi. "Dalam permainan kehati-hatian perlu. Tapi terlalu berhati-hati akan memperpanjang jarakmu kepada kemenangan."

Kouki tertegun.

"Para samurai, kau tahu, punya prinsip untuk tak boleh banyak berpikir. Melainkan bertindak. Dalam basket, instingmu dilatih untuk bertindak tanpa banyak berpikir. Itu yang kami lakukan selama ini."

"Benar tapi sulit," tentang Kouki. "Kalian prodigi, berbeda dengan kami yang orang biasa—"

Akashi menaikkan dagu. Sorotnya mendingin. "Kau berkata sulit bahkan sebelum mencoba. Kau yang membuat jarak itu sendiri."

Di balik matanya Kouki melihat beribu-ribu anak tangga memisahkan ia dengan Akashi. Jarak sejauh itu—ia sendiri yang membuatnya?

Akashi menatap lekat. Tatapan adikaranya menyudutkan dari sudut mana pun. Kouki langsung tertunduk, mau tak mau membenarkan lelaki itu. "Ya, kau benar," sahutnya pelan.

"Kalau kau tak mengubah permainan basketmu, sampai kapan pun akan sulit untukmu berada di puncak."

Represi telak. Dada Kouki sesak lagi. Ia buru-buru berbalik, biarlah dianggap pecundang. "Maaf—aku harus pulang."

Kouki membungkuk buru-buru, berlari meraih ransel. Kakinya sudah tak betah ingin segera kabur ke rumah.

Samar-samar suara Akashi memanggil di belakangnya. Kouki tak mau mendengar. Dia sudah menghilang di perempatan.

Jelas tidak sopan meninggalkan lawan sebelum permainan mereka selesai. Akashi pasti marah. Matilah kau Kouki. Habis betul harga dirinya di hadapan lelaki itu. Tapi biarlah. Bila Akashi menemuinya lagi suatu hari di kejuaraan, semoga lelaki itu melupakannya lagi. Cukup saja diintimi dalam mimpi.

Kouki membenam muka ke bantal bau apeknya, bernapas putus-putus.

Besok hari Sabtu dan Aida Riko _Kantoku_ meminta Seirin bertanding dengan sekolah lain. Ini pertandingan uji coba pertama yang akan ia pimpin.

_Kapten Furihata, kau harus tidur!_

Mencoba berpejam mata pun tak bisa. Mungkin karena takut bermimpi yang macam-macam. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada wajah seorang laki-laki saat ini, yang tampan, yang bergunting.

Tampan dan bergunting.

Bunyi guntingnya _klik klik klik_. Seumpama taring sang kaisar singa yang melucuti pakaiannya sampai bugil sebelum disantap.

Frustrasi, Kouki melempar bantal.

Kalau tak bisa tidur maupun berlatih, setidaknya Kouki bisa belajar teori basket. Pada buku sakunya ia telah menggambar pola strategi ofensif permainan basket dari _kantoku_. Ia mesti menghapal pola ini untuk pertandingan melawan sekolah lain besok.

Namun sudah mengosongkan isi ransel sampai ke dasar pun, Kouki tak berhasil menemukan buku mungil itu.

Buku penting itu hilang!

Ini hari tersial bagi Kouki.

Ponsel Kouki berbunyi. Telepon masuk dari nomor tak dikenal. Kouki mengangkatnya. "Halo."

Suara yang tak asing. " _Furihata_?"

"Err, ya?"

" _Kutemukan nomormu dari buku sakumu. Kau menjatuhkan catatan siswamu_."

"Ah! Pantas saja kucari tak ada. Terima kasih! Buku itu penting sekali untukku."

" _Maaf bila lancang, tapi aku tak sengaja membaca halaman terakhir buku sakumu."_

"Maaf?"

" _Siapa yang kau maksud kaisar bergunting?_ "

"Itu—err, seseorang. Kenapa—"

" _Oh, aku tahu. Namanya kau coret di sini_."

_MASIH KAU TANYA PULA._ "Ya. Begitulah. Ha. Ha. Maaf ini siapa—"

_"Kau tahu, Furihata? Kau tak perlu jadi singa maupun kaisar chihuahua_."

"Eh?"

" _Kau bisa jadi permaisuri singa bila kau mau_."

"Eeh?"

" _Bercanda_."

BOHONG.

"Anu, terima kasih sudah menemukan buku siswaku. Tapi tolong jangan membaca tulisan-tulisanku! Apa kau orang dari daerah sini?"

" _Dari Kyoto_."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau—" Aliran dingin menyikut tengkuk Kouki. Wajahnya memucat. "Maaf sebenarnya ini siapa?"

" _Akashi_."

Kouki spontan memencet tombol mati. Spontan, sungguh. Dan setelah melakukannya ia diserbu hororisme luar biasa yang membuat ruhnya menendang ke langit kamar.

Telepon masuk lagi. Nomor yang sama. Darahnya berdesir.

Digit bernomor absolut yang walau tak kau namai tapi meneriakkan satu hal: _Angkat atau mati_. Tak ada waktu untuk berdoa.

Kouki tremor hebat. "Ha-ha-ha-halo—"

" _Aku sudah di depan rumahmu_."

Kouki menyibak gorden jendela.

Tampak Akashi Seijurou, tanpa hantaran limosin, berdiri di depan pagarnya.

Dengan ponsel menekan telinga, Akashi mendongak, bersitatap langsung kepada Kouki.

Bumi gonjang-ganjing.


	4. Kontak Pertama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubcon, Sexual Scene

**Chapter 4: Kontak Pertama**

Akashi Seijurou berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Kouki mati rasa. Kakinya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti tungkai ubur-ubur.

Ramah, Akashi menyerahinya buku saku siswa. Namun di mata Kouki, buku itu menjelma gunting yang mengacung seram kepadanya.

“Ini punyamu ‘kan? Furihata?”

Gemetaran Kouki mengambil buku itu dari tangan Akashi. Bukunya dingin, sangat dingin, sejak kapan ada lapisan es mewujud di sampulnya?!

_Akashi sudah membaca isinya?_

“Berhati-hatilah lain kali. Kau ceroboh sudah menjatuhkan buku sepenting itu.”

_Berarti Akashi sudah tahu bahwa Kouki adalah kapten baru Seirin, dan—_

Dada Kouki berdebar keras.

Akashi Seijurou, tampan menggigit, bergerak sedikit saja ke depan tanpa melancarkan mata kaisarnya pun Kouki sudah tersandung. Dan benar saja Akashi mendadak maju ke arahnya. Dia bergumam sesuatu yang Kouki luput mendengar, sebab Kouki sudah kepalang takut.

_Akashi pun tahu Kouki sudah menulis curhat yang tidak-tidak di buku itu tentang—arghhh!!_

“Furihata, kalau boleh aku—“

“Maafkan aku!” pekik Kouki sebelum Akashi menyerangnya, membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Akashi terdiam.

Sudah berapa kali Akashi terdiam saat berhadapan dengan lelaki ordinari ini? Saat Winter Cup, di taman barusan, dan di depan pintu rumahnya.

Sungguh, hanya Furihata Kouki seorang yang dapat berulang kali membuat Akashi mematung sesaat. Dunia basket Jepang semestinya mencatat.

“Kenapa kau meminta maaf?”

“Karena—Um, maaf, apa yang kau inginkan?”

“Boleh aku pinjam toiletmu sebentar?”

_Oh_. Spontan Kouki langsung minggir, memberi jalan sang kaisar.

Akashi mendengus. “Furihata, ini adalah rumahmu. Apa kau bersedia mengantarkanku?”

“Ya Tuhan, tentu saja.” Sambil mengumpat dalam hati, Kouki berlari masuk rumah.

Akashi dengan santun membuka sepatu dan meletakkannya pada rak dengan rapi. Sepatu Akashi, lalu kaus kakinya itu, coba kau kira-kira berapa harganya. Aneh rasanya melihat Akashi menjejak masuk ke rumahnya yang tak seberapa.

“Maaf, rumahku berantakan,” ujar Kouki kaku.

Akashi tersenyum ramah. “Maaf juga aku mengganggu malam-malam. Apa orangtuamu ada?”

“Mereka pergi keluar kota, hanya ada kakakku. Kurasa sedang tidur.” Kouki berlari ke ujung koridor, tempat toilet kecilnya berada.

Setelah Akashi mengunci pintu toilet, barulah Kouki dapat mengatur napasnya lagi. Tarik napas, embus lega.

Belum semenit, Akashi sudah keluar lagi dari toilet. Kouki tersentak.

“Sori, kerannya tidak bisa kuputar.”

“Ah, maaf. Itu memang agak tersumbat. Biar aku saja.” Kouki tergopoh memasuki toilet, membungkuk di depan wastafel. Akashi berdiri memerhatikan di sampingnya. “Kerannya harus ditekan lalu diputar kuat. Seperti ini.” Kouki mempraktikkan susah payah.

“Oke, aku paham. Seperti ini?” Akashi meletakkan telapaknya pada keran itu, sebelum Kouki sempat mengangkat tangan dari sana.

Tak sengaja tangan mereka saling bergenggam.

Sontak Kouki langsung menarik tangannya. “ _A-Ano_ , ini sudah malam dan kulihat tidak ada mobilmu di luar, Akashi. Apa kau sedang menunggu untuk dijemput?”

“Aku senang kau mempertanyakannya. Kebetulan aku berjalan kaki dari taman ke rumahmu.”

“Eh?! Benarkah? Hanya untuk mengantarkan buku sakuku?”

“Ya, tidak masalah. Dan dalam perjalanan kemari aku menelepon supirku, tapi agaknya mereka terjebak kemacetan menuju daerah ini, dan sudah terlalu malam untuk mereka menjemputku. Kebetulan besok pagi aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari rumahmu.”

Kode. Kode. Kode. Kode. Kode. Kode.

Kouki yang polos terus mendengarkan saksama.

Akashi mengangkat dagu, dan kata-kata yang keluar selanjutnya bernada absolut. “Jadi bila kau berkenan, Furihata, apa malam ini aku boleh—”

“Ya? Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Akashi?”

Bersemangat, Kouki bermaksud memberitahukan jalur kereta atau memanggilkan taksi. Sehebat apa pun Akashi, dia tak mungkin hapal betul daerah ini ‘kan?

Alis Akashi menukik. “Benarkah tak apa? Aku akan pergi bila kau keberatan.”

“Ah? Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali!”

Akashi bersedekap. “Baiklah. Terima kasih, Furihata. Aku bersedia tidur di sofa.”

“Eh, maksudnya?”

Mereka saling tatap. Akashi yang mutlak, dan Kouki yang terjebak.

***

Anak-anak tangga bergeretak saat dipijak. Kouki menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, dengan Akashi mengikuti dari belakang.

Akashi Seijurou menginap di rumahnya.

Akashi Seijurou.

Menginap.

Di rumahnya.

Kouki tercenung sepanjang koridor, dan Akashi harus menepuk pundaknya. “Furihata, kau melamun. Bila kau keberatan aku menginap—”

Akashi berbicara dengan nada yang sopan seperti “Apa kau berkenan” dan kalimat implikasi “Bila kau keberatan”, namun sesungguhnya itu titah absolut terselubung basa-basi! Siapa yang berani menentang kemauan si kaisar absolut ini? Kouki sudah cukup paham.

“Aku tak bermaksud merepotkanmu atau pun kakakmu.”

“Tidak! Sama sekali tidak,” timpal Kouki kalah, dalam hati menangis. “Di ujung sana kamar kakakku. Dia sudah tidur dan tidak pernah peduli bila ada temanku menginap di rumah. Dan ini adalah kamarku.” Kouki membuka perlahan pintunya yang sudah soak. Derit yang berbunyi mengedikkan roma.

Menenteng ransel, Akashi mengikuti, menatap keseluruhan kamar Kouki. Dalam hati Kouki merasa malu dengan keadaan kamarnya yang—ah, sial, dia belum membersihkan kamarnya selama seminggu terakhir.

Kouki melompat ke bola basket di tengah kamar, mendorongnya ke kolong tempat tidur. Buku-buku pelajaran dan komik buru-buru ia punguti. “Maaf kamarku berantakan!”

“Kau sudah berkata yang sama dua kali, Kouki.”

“Benarkah? Terkadang aku memang seperti ini.” Kouki menggosok pipinya yang memanas.

Tunggu. Akashi barusan memanggilnya apa?

Kouki mengintip wajah Akashi.

Tak ada yang berbeda di sana, masih terlihat berkuasa, dan tampan, dan yang terpenting ramah bersahaja. Bukan tatapan sadis mata heterokromatis sang singa yang membikin siapapun mati kutu itu.

“Furihata? Kau tak punya sofa di kamarmu.”

“Ya, maaf.” _Hanya kamar orang kaya yang punya sofa dan televisi di dalamnya_. “Aku akan menggelar kasur di lantai. Pakai saja tempat tidurku. Ranjangku lumayan lebar jadi semoga kau nyaman.”

Sepasang magenta menyipit. “Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu, Furihata. Kau tidur bersamaku malam ini.”

Kau tidur bersamaku malam ini.

Diucapkan sangat ringan namun mutlak.

Mutlak.

Hening. Bola basket Kouki menggelinding keluar dari bawah kolong.

Akashi memungutnya. “Apa kau akan bermain dengan timmu besok?”

Jantung Kouki berdentum. “Ya. Tentu saja.”

Kemudian Akashi tersenyum. Senyum misterius yang mencuri napas Kouki, membuatnya tak bisa menoleh ke arah lain.

“Maaf. Aku berbohong,” kata Akashi. “Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, Furihata Kouki.” Dan dia mengoper bola. “Pemain punggung nomor dua belas dari Seirin.”

Terpana, Kouki menangkap bola itu. “Eh?”

“Tapi memang baru hari ini aku mengetahui siapa nama lengkapmu,” akunya lagi.

Kouki tidak ingat memperkenalkan nama lengkapnya di taman. “Dari buku sakuku?”

Akashi mendengus. “Bukan.”

Kening Kouki berkerut.

“Oke, kudengar Seirin ada pertandingan besok. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur lebih cepat.”

“Um, yeah. A-Aku akan tidur sekarang.”

Gugup setengah mati, Kouki memeluk bola basketnya ke tepi ranjang. Akashi sudah duduk di sana, baru saja mencopot kaus kaki dan melepaskan jaket. Kalem, dia memerhatikan Kouki naik ke atas ranjangnya sendiri.

Jantung Kouki saat itu seperti ingin melompat keluar dari dadanya.

Astaga. Normalkah jantungmu berdegup seliar ini saat ada teman datang menginap?

Tapi Akashi bukan teman! Rasanya salah mensejajarkannya dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Perasaan ini tak ada bedanya dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk Kouki. Berdiri di sabana dengan tubuh kecil berjalar getar, dan sang raja singa menghalau siap santap. Pemangsa dan yang dimangsa.

Kouki bergeser jauh, jauh, amat jauh ke sudut ranjangnya yang menempel dinding. Dipeluknya erat bola basket itu seolah dapat menjadi tameng pelindung bila sewaktu-waktu sang singa menerkam.

Sunyi sesaat.

Sejak tadi Akashi hanya duduk berdiam di sisi ranjang. Mau tak mau Kouki penasaran. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu di belakangnya? Memangnya dia bisa tidur dengan cara duduk?

Kouki menoleh ke belakang. Suatu kesalahan.

Akashi sudah membungkuk kepadanya, dekat, tengah menatap tubuh Kouki yang berselimut tremor. Dua biji mata magenta itu berpendar analitis, dan salah satunya mengilat oranye.

Perlahan-lahan wajah itu maju ke depan. Maju. Ke. Depan. Dekat sekali. Napas Akashi menampar mukanya, dan sekujur tubuh Kouki mulai menggigil. Perutnya seperti ditindihi ratusan kupu-kupu.

“Tubuhmu bergetar, Furihata.”

Oh dia masih memanggil Kouki dengan nama marga. Aman!

“Eh—maaf, aku mungkin—kedinginan. Aku sering seperti ini.” Kouki mendorong pelan pundak Akashi supaya lelaki itu menjauh. Kesalahan lagi.

Akashi tiba-tiba menindihnya, menekan pergelangan tangan Kouki ke samping.

Kouki membeku, tak dapat mengalihkan mata dari wajah Akashi yang memayunginya dari atas. Poni Akashi yang runcing dan jatuh ke arahnya. Mata Akashi yang hangat, memindainya dengan sensasi yang mampu membakar.

“Furihata, apa kau sakit? Suhu tubuhmu meningkat,” tanya sang kaisar perhatian, menangkup pipi Kouki dengan tangannya.

Pipi Kouki kontan memerah. “H-Ha?”

“Mau kuambilkan segelas air? Atau biar kukompres keningmu.”

“Eh! Tidak usah. Maaf, sungguh aku tak apa-apa.” Kouki menjatuhkan pipinya ke samping.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. “Kau seperti terkena demam panggung. Apa kau cemas dengan hari esok?” tebaknya.

Kouki mengerjap. “Yeah. Aku gugup.”

“Semua orang mengalaminya. Member Rakuzan maupun Kuroko sama sepertimu saat pertama kali melangkah di lapangan basket. Jadi itu wajar. Tapi baiknya kau simpan demam panggungmu itu untuk besok, Furihata. Jangan sia-siakan waktu istirahatmu yang berharga.”

Kouki malu ingin ditelan bumi. Apakah Akashi sedang menghiburnya? Kuroko pernah bergetar hebat dan muntah di lapangan basket. Itu di lapangan basket! Kouki sekarang sedang berada di ranjangnya sendiri. Tuhan. Apa yang sebenarnya salah dari diri Furihata Kouki. Kenapa?

Akashi merebahkan diri di samping Kouki. “Tak apa berbagi selimut denganku? Akan kumatikan lampunya supaya kau lebih nyaman.”

Kouki mengangguk cepat-cepat.

Bukankah Akashi Seijurou sangat perhatian? Sebagaimana yang pernah Kuroko ceritakan tentang sosok sebenarnya Akashi di masa lalu. Seseorang yang sangat _care_ dengan teman-teman, timnya, kapten yang bertanggungjawab. Kouki harus menirunya.

“ _Oyasumi_ , Furihata.”

“ _Oyasumi_ ,” rintih Kouki kecil.

Lampu meja berkedip mati. 

***

Kouki tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia bermimpi tentang sabana ini. Sepuluh, dua puluh kali? Ada hal yang mestinya Kouki sadari; sebenarnya terik panas menyengat matahari di sabana ini berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri, dan rerumput tinggi di antara kakinya hanya artifisial dari bulu tubuhnya yang meremang. Panas dan meremang seperti demam panggung yang aneh, setiap kali Kouki membayangkan disentuh seseorang.

Seseorang itu adalah si raja singa yang kini mendekat.

Sesungguhnya wujud fisiknya tidak pernah singa. Ia manusia yang megah, berjaya, dan bermata heterokromatis. Dia sosok yang Kouki ingin menjadi.

Akashi Seijurou.

Mimpi ini mengungkap rahasia terbesar Kouki. Di bumi Furihata Kouki yang berwujud sabana ini, berkumpul rasa bangga, ketakutan, kecemasan, rasa kagum kepada seseorang sehingga bermanifestasi menjadi mimpi-mimpi basah yang menghantui sepanjang malam. Kouki didesak keinginan untuk menjelma dari chihuahua menjadi singa. Bukan hanya karena ingin menjadi kuat dan diakui, tapi supaya ia bisa berdiri sejajar dengan lelaki ini walau hanya dalam mimpi.

“Furi, jadilah kapten kami.”

Aida Riko berakting bak dewi pewujud mimpi pada hari ia mengumumkan keputusan itu. Mimpi Kouki terwujud! Dia punya kans untuk menjadi sesinga generasi mukjizat dan raja-raja tak bermahkota. Kouki yang bukan siapa-siapa pun bisa menapak setangga dengan orang yang dikaguminya.

Namun tangga itu terlalu tinggi, terlalu berjarak. Tak peduli seberapa kencang Kouki berlari, melangkahi tiga atau empat anak tangga lebar sekaligus, sosok Akashi menjauh. Celah yang terlalu lengang mengingatkan Kouki bahwa ia tak bisa membawa mimpinya ke dunia nyata.

Hanya dalam mimpi sabana rahasianya saja mereka bisa dekat.

Terlalu dekat bahkan.

“Kau yang membuat jarak itu sendiri.”

Akashi menjatuhkan Kouki ke tanah, mendekapnya dalam rengkuhan yang posesif. Baik dalam mimpi maupun di dunia nyata, reaksi Kouki sama: bergetar hebat setiap kali bersisian dengan Akashi. Tungkainya melemas. Tubuhnya meliuk saat bibir Akashi, yang hangat, panas, mencumbui leher.

“Akashi.” Kouki merintih. “J-Jangan.”

“Kau menginginkan ini. Kau yang ingin dekat denganku.” Akashi mengingatkan, bernapas di lehernya. Lidah yang liat menjilati ceruk lunak pada leher Kouki. Baru digodai mulut itu sedikit saja Kouki sudah tersengal.

Cecair berkumpul di selangkangannya. Kouki berdenyut keras. Bukan mengompol. Bukan. Dia sering mengalami ini beberapa kali. Rasa cemas dan takut luar biasa yang malah membuat alat kelaminnya sedikit membengkak. Masokiskah ia? Namun ini terjadi hanya di bawah alam sadarnya, saat memimpikan sabana.

Memimpikan Akashi.

Sang kaisar mengoyak seluruh lapisan yang membalut tubuh Kouki, bahkan pertahanannya yang terakhir. Akashi masih berpakaian lengkap, dan Kouki sudah telanjang bulat, menggeliat ingin menutup diri di bawahnya. Akashi yang sadis berlama-lama menatap kepolosan Kouki, menindihnya dengan perkataan tak bisa ditentang: “Apa yang kulihat ini hanya milikku. Jangan kau tutupi.”

Jejari Akashi bergerak mengukir bibirnya, mengusap ubun, mengelus cuping telinga yang memerah, sedikit memasuki liang kecilnya. Geli membuat Kouki meliuk.

Kouki terkesiap. “A-Akashi.”

Sepanjang leher Kouki mendapat jilatan, yang berbunyi rakus. Gigi geligi menancap ke dalam leher, menandai kulitnya yang putih.

Kaki Kouki direntangkan lebar. Di bawah terik, tiada yang dapat tersembunyi dari mata Akashi. Pipi merona panas, Kouki memohon agar Akashi tidak melihat, dan semakin intens Kouki memohon, semakin beringas pula Akashi menjilati tubuhnya dengan mata, kemudian dengan lidahnya. Turun dari selangka ke puting mungilnya, yang langsung mengeras di antara jepitan gigi Akashi.

“Ahh! Akashi!”

Akashi merayapi kakinya yang basah. Praklimaks Kouki sudah menetes. Ereksi kecil yang butuh mendapat perhatian. Sembari Kouki mencoba meronta menghindari godaan jari itu, tubuhnya malah bergesekan dengan Akashi. Kouki mendesah keras di luar kemauannya.

Gemas, Akashi meremas bokong yang sibuk meliuk menghindar itu. Kedua jempol menekan kerutan cincin yang membuka di tengah.

“Akashi—jangan. S-Sakit.”

Rasanya jari Akashi belum memasukinya namun tubuh Kouki terasa berguncang atas bawah. Apa yang terjadi? Tubuhnya mendadak terguncang naik dan turun. Kouki tak bisa mengelak, hanya merintih.

“Akashi. Hh. Hh.”

“Furihata.”

“Aka—”

Sabananya lenyap. Rerumput di bawahnya telah berganti seprai katun dingin.

Bernapas berat, Kouki terbangun dari mimpi, mandi keringat.

Dia segera duduk. Sial. Selangkangannya basah lagi. Cecair kental menyembul dari ujung alat kelaminnya, menembus celana pendek, mengotori seprai. Argh. Ini adalah seprai satu-satunya yang ada di lemari setelah seminggu terakhir ia baru saja mengirim seprai kembarannya ke binatu.

Kouki baru saja hendak bangkit dari ranjang ketika ia merasakan ada yang mengganjal. Bukan, bukan dari alat kelaminnya yang membengkak. Ada sesuatu di ranjangnya yang sekilas seperti guling, yang keras hangat, berlekuk seperti otot enam pak. Kouki meraba-raba benda misterius itu, lalu ia melihatnya.

Sepasang mata menatap.

Akashi sedang rebah menyamping, menatap Kouki lekat.

Oh ya. Dia sedang tidur seranjang dengan—

Mati.

Celaka.

Bahkan dalam gelap, binar mata Akashi menyala redup. Dalam gelap, lelaki itu dapat melihat kilauan peluh pada kulit Kouki, rona di pipinya, bahkan mungkin merasai denyut pada pembuluhnya yang erektif.

Tersadar, Kouki menarik tangannya dari tubuh Akashi. Yang hangat, dengan dadanya dan perutnya yang—ugh—berotot bagus itu.

“Maaf,” cicit Kouki setelah berapa lama diam. “Aku—membangunkanmu?”

Akashi masih diam. Apakah dia marah?

Perlahan Akashi membuka mulut. “Tubuhmu bergetar lagi, _Kouki_.”

Kouki tergugu.

Akashi memanggilnya dengan nama kecil?

“Kau menyebut namaku,” katanya dingin. Nada dingin yang mutlak seperti berkata ‘kau tak pantas menyebut namaku dalam mimpimu’. “Apa kau bermimpi tentangku?”

Rasanya Kouki sudah kehilangan muka sepenuhnya di depan lelaki ini.

“Tidak.” Kouki berbohong.

Sebelum Akashi memindainya dengan mata yang tak terbantahkan itu, buru-buru Kouki turun dari ranjang. Dia harus kabur sejauh-jauhnya.

Akashi menangkap tangannya, menahan kuat.

Kamar itu gelap. Kouki hanya bisa melihat separuh wajah Akashi melalui celah ventilasi jendela berkasa yang menyelinapkan cahaya bulan.

“Mau ke mana?” tanyanya, mencekam.

“Aku—harus ke kamar mandi.”

“Kau membuatku khawatir, Kouki,” gumamnya tenang, tapi nada suara itu bukan personaliti Akashi yang perhatian. “Barusan kau berbohong, dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu kabur?”

Meneguk ludah, Kouki tertunduk dalam-dalam. “Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus ke kamar mandi.”

Sepasang tangan meremas sisi pinggang Kouki dan menariknya dekat. Kouki memekik kaget. Itu adalah tangan Akashi. Kedua badan mereka bertubrukan secara lembut.

“Aku ingin memeriksamu,” ujar Akashi urgen.

“H-Ha?”

Tangan panas Akashi bergerak, dari pinggang turun ke pinggiran kaus Kouki, lalu menyelinap ke baliknya. Sentuhan langsung dengan kulit.

Kouki bergidik. “Akashi?”

Tak menjawab panggilan. Bibir Akashi membuka celah, lidah basah meliuk pada leher sensitif Kouki, memberi kecupan hangat.

Kouki tak percaya sepenuhnya. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

Sembari menciumi leher sensitif Kouki, tangan Akashi bergerak turun, menarik perlahan tali celana pendek Kouki, membuat simpulnya terlepas. Setelah celana itu melonggar, Akashi menarik turun karet celana Kouki sampai ke lututnya.

Suara Kouki melirih. “Akashi—apa yang kau lakukan.”

Sia-sia bertanya.

Sepasang paha telanjang di bawah Akashi, kemudian tangan Akashi merayap meraba tungkai kaki itu, mengusap paha seakan-akan mencoba mengetes sejauh apa kelembutan kulit Kouki. Kulit yang diraba meremang. Kouki menggigil.

Pada selangkangannya darah berdesir kencang. Denyut yang mulai konstan.

“Akashi,” panggilnya lagi, berusaha mencari wajah gelap itu.

Akashi tak menghiraukan. Tangannya menangkup sisi tubuh Kouki dari bawah kaus. Naik, naik ke atas, mengangkat kaus itu hingga ke atas dada. Sampai di sana Kouki melakukan perlawanan, dia cegah kaus itu bergerak melampaui kepalanya.

Tak suka dilawan, tentu, Akashi tanpa repot-repot mengoyak kaus itu.

Wajah Kouki memucat. Tubuhnya sudah polos sepenuhnya, hanya tinggal celana dalam. Dia rebah di bawah Akashi, sementara lelaki itu tak berhenti menyentuh, mengelusi paha, meremas pinggang dan pinggul, membuat Kouki meliuk, merintih, meronta tak tentu. Seperti di dalam mimpi, Akashi menindih menahan rontaannya. Posisi ini menyebabkan kedua tubuh bergesekan sangat intim.

Menelan ludah, Kouki mencengkeram bahu Akashi. “T-Tunggu.”

Akashi tak suka menunggu.

Ruangannya berputar. Punggung Kouki bertemu dinding kamar. Akashi menekan, memerangkapnya. Ciuman menyergap leher, gigitan kuat, dan jari-jari yang panas memuntir keras dua tonjolan mungil di dada Kouki. Bisikan berisi namanya disenandungkan. “Kouki,” desahnya, berat.

“Akhh!”

Mimpinya, fantasi tergelapnya nyata.

Denyut mengencang pada selangkangannya yang sudah basah. Darah merambat ke puncak kepala. Wajah Kouki memerah, napasnya terputus-putus. Dalam gelap, rabaan Akashi meliar. Di telinga Kouki terdengar suara lenguhan beratnya.

Tangan Akashi menemukan ereksi Kouki dari luar celana. Kouki menutup mulutnya sendiri, menahan teriakan.

“Nngghh!”

“Apa saja yang kulakukan di dalam mimpimu, Kouki?” tanya Akashi.

Akashi memasukkan tangannya ke celana dalam Kouki. Jemari memilin naik turun perpanjangannya. Walau dalam gelap sekalipun, jari itu bergerak menelusuri urat-uratnya yang menebal, menekan skrotum, menggodai ujungnya yang basah. Kouki mulai merintih tidak karuan, dadanya membusung ke arah Akashi.

“Apa saja? Jawab,” tuntutnya lagi, menciumi leher Kouki dan mengisapnya.

“Ahh,” Kouki mengerang. Rasa nikmat melemahkan kakinya, mata berkaca-kaca. “Akashi—”

Akashi meremas ereksinya. Kouki menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, memedam pekikannya. Cairan praklimaks mengotori jemari Akashi, dan lelaki itu mengusapkannya ke perut Kouki.

“Nikmat, Kouki?”

Tersengal, Kouki memejam mata. Akashi mencumbui leher dan selangkanya. Kouki bisa mencium wangi dari helai magenta Akashi, aroma samponya yang mint, dan sedikit aroma peluhnya yang memabukkan. Tangannya yang gemetaran mencoba untuk mendorong Akashi lagi.

Akashi menahan tangan Kouki ke atas kepalanya. “Jangan menolakku,” desis Akashi pelan.

Samar-samar Kouki melihat Akashi membuka bajunya sendiri. Hanya baju atasannya. Lekuk otot dada dan perut sempurna yang sama terlihat oleh cahaya luar. Sulit bagi Kouki untuk tidak menatap terpana.

Kedua dada yang telanjang saling menempel. Kouki terkesiap oleh hangat tubuh Akashi, dan terkejut dengan debaran jantungnya.

Dada Akashi naik turun dengan berat, dan sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana menekan pangkal paha Kouki.

Akashi pun ereksi?

Kembali Akashi mencengkeramnya, kini bukan hanya memijat, namun juga menggosok perpanjangan Kouki dari pangkal ke puncaknya. Kouki mengentak, Akashi menekannya ke dinding, mengisap puting dadanya yang mengeras.

Nikmat. Kouki ingin menjerit. Isi kepala Kouki kacau. Dalam kamar itu ia hanya mendengar suara berat napasnya sendiri, dan debaran dada Akashi, dan sentuhan napasnya yang panas pada leher Kouki.

Kocokan pada ereksinya mengencang. Akashi. Akashi. _Akashi_. Kouki memanggil lirih. Sesedikit lagi. Saliva menetes dari sudut bibir Kouki, dan matanya memburam putih.

Mendadak Akashi berhenti.

Tangan-tangan dan bibirnya meninggalkan tubuh panas Kouki.

Nanar, Kouki menatap lelaki itu memunggunginya. Tangan di kepala, Akashi seperti tengah memijat keningnya dan sibuk berguman dengan dirinya sendiri.

Lemas, Kouki menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Saraf-sarafnya berteriak. Satu sentuhan lagi ia mungkin akan mencapai klimaksnya, di tangan Akashi.

Jeda yang agak lama di kamar itu. Keduanya saling mengatur napas.

“Kenapa kau tak minta berhenti?” tanya Akashi.

Kouki meremas pahanya sendiri. Tertunduk, dia menjawab sejujurnya, “Aku—aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.”

“Kau bermimpi basah tentangku?”

Pertanyaan frontal. Kouki menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, dan dengan segenap keberanian dia menjawab, “Maaf. Aku bukannya mau bermimpi seperti itu. Disentuh seperti ini yang pertama bagiku. Tapi mimpi itu—”

Berhenti bicara, Kouki! Gila. Kalau ini mimpi, Kouki ingin segera bangun sekarang juga. Akashi akan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Akashi masih menunggu, dan Kouki mendorong dirinya sendiri ke tepi jurang.

“Aku mengagumimu, Akashi. Kurasa bukan cuma aku yang seperti ini. Aku tahu. Aku hanya orang biasa, di lapangan pun pemain yang biasa-biasa saja. Kau adalah idola dan panutanku, dan aku tahu aku tak mungkin bisa menjadi temanmu. Tentu saja aku takut denganmu.”

“Saat bertemu Kuroko dan Kagami, aku sadar bahwa kekuatan kami sangat jauh berbeda. Aku tak bisa mengejar mereka segigih apa pun aku berusaha. Lalu saat melihat sosokmu pertama kali di atas tangga itu, aku pun sadar betapa jauh jarak antara aku dan kalian. Kau membuatku paham. Dan aku berkata pada diriku sendiri sudah tak mungkin aku bisa menjadi nomor satu dalam basket. Itu hanya mimpi semu.”

“Lalu di kejuaraan musim dingin, _kantoku_ memintaku berhadapan langsung denganmu. Rasanya aku—kukira aku sudah mati berdiri saat itu.” Kouki mengusap wajahnya sendiri. “Aku terlalu pengecut mengakui ini, tapi itulah yang kuimpikan. Aku sudah lama cemburu kepada Kagami dan Kuroko. Aku berlatih sekerasnya, ingin bisa berada satu lapangan denganmu, bisa bermain bersamamu. Aku tahu ini konyol. Aku yang tak bisa apa-apa ini tak ingin menyerah untuk terus berlatih, agar bisa seperti kalian pada suatu hari nanti.” Kouki menyoroti lututnya yang telanjang. “Maaf, aku akan berhenti bicara sekarang.”

Tangan Akashi, yang masih basah oleh cairannya, menangkup pipi Kouki.

“Maafkan aku, Furihata.”

Kouki membulatkan mata.

“Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan pernah menganggapku terlalu tinggi. Untuk mencapai ke tangga puncak, aku pun melalui banyak hal. _Kiseki no Sedai_ bukan sekumpulan pemain ajaib yang menjadi kuat dalam sehari.”

“Tapi kalian memang—”

“Bukan orang biasa? Tentu, Furihata.” Akashi menempelkan keningnya kepada Kouki, membungkam mulut lelaki itu secara mutlak. “Tapi buktinya kau bisa menghentikanku di lapangan itu. Buktinya kau masih berjuang dengan segala keterbatasanmu. Apakah kau memang biasa?”

Manik biji semangka Kouki berpendar.

Otot Bibir Akashi melengkungkan senyum. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan Kouki. “Aku akan berhenti bila kau berkata tidak ingin meneruskannya. Bagaimanapun aku berperan dalam mimpi-mimpimu itu. Aku jadi ingin bertanggung jawab.”

“E-Eh? Maksudnya?”

Akashi tak perlu menjelaskan secara verbal.

Jantung Kouki berdebar. Di pojok ranjangnya ia memeluk kaki, meremas lututnya sendiri.

Akashi menunggu.

“Apakah boleh seperti ini?” desah Kouki, tak berani menatap mata Akashi.

Akashi memandangi dari jarak pendek. Kouki terbakar dalam panik.

Tubuh Kouki terangkat, Akashi mendudukkan lelaki itu di pangkuannya. Syok, Kouki membulatkan mata. Akashi menarik tangan Kouki yang berkeringat, dan ia letakkan tangan itu pada perpanjangan Kouki yang berdenyut hangat.

“Aku belum pernah ditolak, dan tak seorang pun bisa menentangku, Furihata,” ujarnya. “Tapi untuk kali ini saja kau boleh mendorongku jika kau tak mau.” Seringai Akashi seolah menggoda, namun kata-katanya tak terbantahkan. “Atau kau lebih suka menyentuh dirimu sendiri tanpa bantuanku. Terserah padamu.”

Gugup, perlahan Kouki menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Memulas anggota kerasnya dari pangkal ke pucuknya yang meluap kecil. Rintihan lirih berhambur. Bulu mata Kouki bergerak-gerak.

Akashi merengkuh pinggangnya.

“J-Jangan lihat,” rintih Kouki perlahan, walau tahu Akashi tak mungkin menerima permintaan itu.

“Anggaplah aku tidak melihat.”

_M-Mana bisa seperti itu_. Nngh. Kouki mendongak, memejam mata merasai polesan tangannya sendiri. Masturbasi adalah hal paling wajar yang dilakukan oleh lelaki seusianya, tetapi berbeda saat ibu jari Akashi menggosok liang klimaks itu, mengerok tumpulnya membuat cecair Kouki tumpah.

“Ahhh.”

“Tatap aku, Furihata.”

Membara, Kouki berjuang membuka mata sembari menguatkan kocokannya yang prematur. Saraf-saraf menggeletar nikmat, menerbitkan liur dari sudut bibir Kouki.

Tangkupan tangan Akashi menjamah bantalan bokong Kouki yang kenyal, menepuk perlahan kemudian lembut meremas. Dua telunjuk menyelinap masuk cepitan, merabai cincin yang berkedip inosen itu bergantian.

“Akashi,” Kouki melenguh tak tertahankan. Pelupuk matanya memberat, jatuh, tertutup. Keningnya bersandar pada pundak Akashi. “Akashi, aku mau—”

Bibir Akashi menelusuri wajah. Dari pipi berpindah ke kening, menghirup aroma peluh yang hanya milik Kouki. Ibu jarinya menutup liang klimaks Kouki, tak mengizinkannya menyembur secepat itu. “Sebut namaku, Furihata.”

“Ahh!”

Tangan-tangan agresif menyiksa dengan nikmat. Tekanan yang menumpuk di bawah perut Kouki menyudutkan hingga setiap jengkal sarafnya ikut menjerit. Napasnya bergulir cepat dan memutih. Ruhnya seperti melambung.

“A-Akashi! Aku mohon.”

Bunyi basah dan sengalan memantul hanya di ruangan itu. Telapak tangan Akashi meremas bola-bola mungil yang memadat penuh dalam kepalannya, memperlakukannya seperti ia bercinta dengan bola basket. Di belakang, telunjuk Akashi menembus masuk kerapatan cincin Kouki. Pada detik itu si lelaki berambut cokelat sudah mencapai batasnya. Tubuh menggelinjang heboh pada pangkuan. Jari predator menutupi liang klimaks Kouki, menahan dan menyiksa pelepasannya.

“Akashi—aku mau keluar—” Rintihannya melirih, berbuah isakan nikmat. “Aku mohon. Aku sudah tidak tahan.”

Akashi menangkap leher jenjang itu, membenamkan giginya di kulit lunak Kouki, mengisap kuat.

Mendongak, seolah ada selubung awan putih pada dinding asbes kamarnya. Seperti penampakan langit terik sabana, yang mencurahinya dengan panas saat tubuhnya jatuh dalam dekapan raja predator, untuk diterkam dan dinikmati sampai ia hilang akal.

Pada klimaksnya, Kouki berteriak, “Akashi!!”

Cairannya menyiprat pada seprai, paha, dan perutnya sendiri, juga perut Akashi. Berapa kali Kouki bermimpi basah dan berapa kali ia terjatuh ke jurang penuh putih itu? Tak bisa dibandingkan dengan klimaks yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Embusan napas Akashi merasa bibir Kouki yang basah, namun bibir itu tidak saling menyentuh. Akashi mencium Kouki pada kening.

Lemas, Kouki nyaris terjatuh ke belakang jika Akashi tidak mendekap tubuhnya erat.

Keduanya mengatur napas, berdiam. Detik jarum jam mengisi kekosongan ruangan, berlomba dengan detak jantung Kouki yang masih cepat.

Akashi tidak berbicara apa pun, rengkuhan eratnya belum meninggalkan Kouki sejak tadi. Cecair putih tampak membasahi ototnya yang enam pak.

Kouki tersadar dari momen kebekuannya. Ia meraba meja tempat tidur untuk tisu. Tertunduk takut-takut, ia mengusap perut Akashi yang terkotori.

Akashi meremas punggung tangan Kouki. “Tidak apa-apa.”

“Maafkan aku. Yang barusan itu—”

Kouki bahkan tak mampu menjabarkan. Kepala mendidih, ia menggeleng keras.

Akashi menjawab kasual, “Seks adalah hal kecil yang bisa kau lakukan untuk relaksasi. Mimpi basah terjadi sebab tubuhmu bergolak ingin melepas stres.”

Kouki melirik takut-takut. “Jadi kau tidak marah? Aku memimpikanmu seperti ini.”

Mendengus geli, Akashi menggeleng pelan. “Semua orang berhak mengkhayalkan siapapun dalam mimpinya. Kau tak bisa mengontrolnya.”

“Um, apa Akashi sudah sering melakukan ini. Kau punya banyak penggemar wanita dan—um—”

“Melakukan hubungan seks?”

Kouki mengangguk.

“Aku sudah cukup sering melakukannya,” kata Akashi. Dia menjeda sebentar lalu melanjutkan, “—melakukannya di dalam mimpiku. Yang barusan adalah mimpi jadi nyata.”

Kouki terkesiap pelan. “Eh?”

Akashi menariknya untuk rebah bersama. Pembicaraan yang barusan mengambang begitu saja.

“ _Oyasumi_ , Furihata.”

Kouki menelan ludah, tidur miring sembari menatap wajah Akashi dari samping. Selimut hangat menutupi tubuh mereka yang berlapis keringat.

“ _Oyasumi_ , Akashi.”

***

Terbangun esok paginya, Kouki mendapati Akashi Seijurou sudah menghilang saat subuh.

Wangi parfumnya tertinggal, berikut beberapa helai rambut magentanya.

Sebenarnya ada tanda keberadaan Akashi lainnya yang tertinggal, sayangnya pagi itu Kouki tak sempat bercermin lama-lama untuk memeriksa tubuhnya. 


	5. Duel

**Chapter 7: Duel**

"Furi? Oi, Furi. Kau sehat 'kan?"

Kagami mengayun tangan di depan kaptennya. Kouki masih juga belum menyahut.

Sudah setengah jam Kouki duduk termenung di depan lokernya sendiri, ruhnya entah sedang berpatroli ke mana.

"Kapten? Halo?"

Kouki menoleh lambat. "Ya?"

Aida Riko mengecek keningnya. "Apa kau demam? Mukamu merah sekali, Furi."

"Dan lehermu kenapa Furihata- _kun_?"

Kouki mengerjap bangun, segera ia berkaca pada cermin loker.

Memar kecil mengisi leher sebelah kiri Kouki. Bagian kulit sensitifnya yang semalam dilumat dan diisap oleh—ugh—oleh—

Merona merah, Kouki menjawab terbata, "Eh—Ini karena digigit—"

Rekan-rekan timnya menunggu.

"Digigit oleh—anu—"

Kuroko menawarkan pilihan jawaban. "Nyamuk? Singa?"

"Singa—nyamuk, tentu saja! Pokoknya bukan singa."

"Hmm." Kuroko mengangguk pura-pura yakin, menggelegakkan Kouki dalam frustrasi.

"Furihata, kalau kau sedang tidak sehat. Tak perlu ikut bertanding hari ini."

Kouki langsung bangkit. "Tidak! Aku adalah kapten dan aku harus turun. Bukan kapten pun aku ingin turun, _Kantoku_ , biarkan aku bermain bersama kalian!"

"Bagus. Itu semangat yang ingin kulihat!"

"Maaf, _Kantoku_ , tapi kita belum berdiskusi tentang strategi tempur hari ini selain kau hanya menyerahkan sketsa kasar. Bahkan kau belum memberitahu kami siapa lawan kita."

Dengan langkah mengentak senang yang mencurigakan, Riko nan kejam bersabda, "Aku tak perlu menjelaskan banyak tetek bengek urusan strategi karena kalian sudah melawan sekolah ini lebih dari sekali. Jadi selamat berjuang, Kapten Furihata!"

Sungguh membuat perasaan tak enak.

Penonton sudah berjejer rapi di aula _indoor_ basket Seirin, bukan hanya berebut mengisi deretan bangku terdepan, tapi sudah hampir memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Pertandingan uji coba antarsekolah tak pernah seheboh ini.

Kagami mengedar pandangan bingung. "O-Oi, apakah ini tidak terlalu ramai?"

Kuroko menatap datar. "Mereka datang."

Dari arah pintu, tim lawan mereka melangkah masuk.

Jersey mereka tipikal berwarna putih biru muda. Di mata orang biasa itu adalah warna-warna kalem peneduh, namun bagi lawannya di belahan prefektur mana pun, itu adalah kombinasi warna monster.

Kaptennya melangkah maju. Jaket tim basket sekolah ternama bertumpu pada pundaknya, dan berkibas pelan saat ia berjalan tegap. Putih biru bergeliat dengan sepasang magenta yang menohok.

Furihata Kouki membelalak.

Akashi Seiijurou dan tim Rakuzan berdiri menghadapnya.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Seirin," sapa Akashi.

Selagi Aida Riko kegirangan, tim basket Seirin dilanda gempa lokal kepanikan.

Hanya kapten mereka yang bergeming. Kouki menghampiri Akashi di tengah lapangan.

"Ugh, jadi kau memang sudah tahu?"

"Tak ada yang belum mendengar tentang siapa kapten baru Seirin. Aku sudah lama tahu tentangmu, Furihata."

Kouki menghela napas berat. Dia sudah tak bisa berkelit lagi 'kan?

Peluit dibunyikan dan bola pertama memantul ke atas kepala mereka. Waktu bergerak lambat. Kouki menatap bola itu seolah ia sedang melihat matahari, dan tangannya menggapai ke atas.

Seirin merebut bola pertama.

Jeritan penonton mengguncang.

Seirin dan Rakuzan. Keduanya menjadi pemenang bergilir yang sudah jatuh bangun bergelut dalam pertandingan nasional. Hanya pertandingan uji coba yang layaknya dianggap ecek-ecek pun mengundang para jurnalis datang menyimak.

Separuh jalan pertandingan babak pertama, posisi skor berimbang. Kuroko mengoper kepada Kagami dan Akashi menghalau tembakan Kagami. Saat bola sedang stagnan di udara menanti ditangkap, Kapten Furihata berlari ke depan.

Kalau ada yang bisa membuat Akashi berhenti, cuma Kouki orangnya. Apa kau pikir makhluk ekstraordinari hanya bisa dipasangkan dengan yang sederajat mereka? Tidak! Kau boleh memplesetkan semboyan ' _nobody (orang yang bukan siapa-siapa) is perfect_ ' kapan pun kau mau. Sesungguhnya setiap orang punya perannya masing-masing.

Tak ada yang dapat menginterferensi saat kedua kapten berhadapan di lapangan itu.

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku ingin kau lebih mempersempit jarak."

Kouki terlalu serius sehingga ia luput melihat senyum Akashi. Tapi telinganya mendengar. Jarak mereka mesra, wangi parfum lembut Akashi menusuk hidung Kouki, begitupun napas berat Kouki yang tertangkap jelas oleh Akashi.

"Ya, seperti itu," gumam sang kaisar.

Akashi memalsu gerakannya ke samping, dan Kouki menyerah pada instingnya kali ini, menumpukan kaki sepenuhnya ke depan dengan percaya diri. Ia berhasil mencegah Akashi lewat.

Pertahanan nyaris sempurna.

Penonton menahan napas. Jadi inilah kapten baru Seirin! Dia bukan seorang kartu as, bukan pula pemain bayangan. Dia seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa tapi kau tak bisa berkedip melihatnya saat ini!

Akashi memantul bola cepat dan Kouki sudah bersiap menghalau. Bola itu melesat di antara kedua kaki Kouki, namun walau Kouki bergerak sangat lambat, ia sudah memutar tangannya di belakang, dengan sukses menyenggol bola itu.

Kagami ambil kesempatan menerjang dari belakang, merebut bolanya.

 _Pass_ Akashi dibuat gagal oleh Kouki?

"Trims, Kapten!" pekik Kagami dan ia segera berlari menuju ring.

Suporter Seirin menggelora.

Terperangah, Kouki menatap kepada Akashi tak percaya. Yang barusan itu Akashi tidak dengan sengaja melemahkan serangannya 'kan?

Tapi Akashi menggeleng dengan berkata, "Lihat apa yang terjadi saat kau memakai instingmu? Tapi yang selanjutnya kau tak akan bisa menghentikanku lagi."

Kouki tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya kau melihat ia tersenyum sangat lebar di lapangan itu.

Skor masih berimbang pada pertengahan babak kedua. Tensi yang tinggi, kedua tim menyengit. Bola melambung dari tangan ke tangan, sampai akhir melambung dalam tangkapan tangan Akashi.

Kapten Furihata sudah menghadang kembali di hadapannya, menandai dengan gigih.

Akashi tak menunggu untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu. "Apa kau tak bertanya mengapa mereka memilihmu?"

Jeda sejenak. Bola terus melambung-lambung dan berdecit di antara kaki mereka. Akashi memuntir tubuh, tapi Kouki masih menahan sekuat tenaga. Tak ada yang bernapas.

"Karena _kantoku_ —Aida Riko selalu bisa melihat sesuatu walau penuh kontroversi, dia selalu membantu kami menang."

"Kau percaya padanya?"

Akashi berputar, menumpu kakinya ke tanah kemudian melesat ke depan. Pergerakan yang tak mudah ditangkap mata.

Tapi ajaibnya Kouki masih bertahan.

"Tentu saja. Sangat," jawab Kouki.

"Yang tak kau percaya adalah dirimu sendiri. Furihata, kau kalah sebelum berperang."

"Kau salah." Kouki mengepal tangan. "Aku—aku percaya dengan diriku sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

Dengan penuh determinasi Kouki berkata, "Aku percaya bahwa apa yang sudah kulakukan bukan sia-sia. Walau tidak bisa sehebat dirimu, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti berjuang! Ini adalah pilihanku!"

Akashi tak berkedip memandangnya, namun bola di tangannya telah bergulir jauh dalam bentuk operan. Kouki lengah menangkapnya kali ini.

Namun tak ada sesal atau umpatan sial terlontar. Persisten, Kouki berseru menyemangati tim.

Pertandingan sengit berlangsung seperti tiada hari esok. Kuroko meninju bola dan Kagami tak pernah satu kali pun gagal menyambut. Bahkan tanpa mata kaisar mutlaknya, Akashi bisa membuat keduanya terjengkang. Bola mengguncang ring dengan bunyi keras pada setiap penambahan skor. Kapten Furihata tak lelah menyemangati tim.

Namun Rakuzan memenangkan tempatnya di menit-menit terakhir.

Peluit dibunyikan. Terengah dan berpeluh, kedua tim saling membungkuk satu sama lain.

Kapten Furihata dan Kapten Akashi berjabat tangan. Kedua mata bersitatap erat.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Furihata."

Kouki mengangguk, menjabat tangan itu lebih erat. "Aku menantikannya. Dan untuk selanjutnya kami yang akan menang, Akashi!"

Kedua tangan masih berjabat. Kouki hendak melepaskan tangan itu, tapi Akashi masih menggenggamnya rapat. Diam saja.

Atmosfer ganjil menyelubungi mereka. Kedua tim berkeringat dingin. Cengkeraman kuat Akashi itu seperti ancaman, bendera kematian untuk Kouki.

Mampuslah kau Kouki! Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang? Kedua tim menahan napas, menunggu apakah Akashi akan membanting Kouki ke lantai, lalu, _lalu_ —Ah! Fantasi kotor berkeliaran dalam pikiran mereka.

Kouki telan ludah. "Err, Akashi?"

"Dan untuk yang selanjutnya, Furihata, aku ingin kau perlihatkan senyummu itu lagi." Wajah mendekat, berbisik rendah, "Baik di lapangan, maupun di tempat lainnya, _Kouki_."

Terpana, Kouki diam saja saat Akashi menyudahi jabat tangannya. Tangan hangat itu menepuk ubun kepala Kouki.

Akashi berbalik pergi, dan timnya mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka tak henti menoleh penasaran kepada Kouki. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Akashi menjabat tangan kapten lawannya—lebih dari semenit!

Kagami menepuk pundaknya. "Furi, aku tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan? Akashi yang itu tak mau melepaskan jabat tangannya darimu. Kok rasanya mengerikan ya? Perasaanku mulai tidak enak."

Kuroko mengangguk datar. "Memang, aku merasa Akashi- _kun_ seperti singa sungguhan bila berhadapan dengan Furi. Maksudku Akashi memang selalu seperti itu, tapi di hadapan Furi ia seperti kelaparan dan ingin segera mencaplok Furi hidup-hidup."

Hening.

"Ya Tuhan bukannya itu berbahaya sekali?! Lebih baik jatuh cedera kaki ratusan kali daripada harus menjadi incaran Akashi Seijurou yang kelaparan!" Kawahara maju meremas pundak kaptennya. "Furi, tegarlah!"

Segenap Tim Seirin mulai mencemaskan keadaan kaptennnya, tapi Kouki malah menanggapi senang. "Ah, kita memang kalah hari ini. Tapi kita sudah berusaha semampunya! Untuk yang selanjutnya kita akan menang lagi dan mari berjuang sebaik-baiknya! Oke?"

Mereka saling pandang pada awalnya, lalu serentak menjawab, " _Osu_!"

Akashi sudah melewati pintu keluar gedung bersama timnya. Dia tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Ah. Punggung yang tegak itu, dengan beban berat yang menimpa namun tak seorang pun tahu. Dari kejauhan, Kouki mengangkat tangan, mengukir jarinya pada punggung Akashi.

Yang semalam adalah mimpi yang singkat, dan indah. Hanya menjadi rahasia berdua. Mungkin saat Kouki bertemu Akashi lagi suatu hari nanti, keduanya sudah berubah. Mungkin Akashi sudah melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

Tapi ia tak akan pernah lupa.

Furihata Kouki berjanji, pada pertemuan mereka yang berikutnya, dia akan berlatih lebih kuat lagi.

Sehingga dia bisa mempersempit jarak dengan lelaki itu, dan pada suatu hari nanti dapat berdiri setangga.

***

Sejak Akashi menyentuhnya dan mereka berhadapan di lapangan sebagai kapten, mimpi basah aneh itu tak pernah lagi menghampiri Kouki.

Bila datang, mimpi itu masih berwujud sabana pribadinya. Memang benar banyak singa di sana, tapi Kouki tidak lagi terjungkal, telanjang, maupun bisa disantap seenaknya. Di antara para singa Kouki berjalan, dengan langkah yang lebih tegak dan tanpa ketakutan.

Tampak sang raja singa menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tubuh Kouki jelas lebih kecil bila dibandingkan dengannya. Namun Kouki tak gentar, ia melangkah pasti seolah-olah satu ras dengan para singa tersebut.

Sabana terbentang begitu luasnya dan jalan itu jauh sekali, tapi Kouki tak pernah lelah menempuh.

Saat sang permaisuri dan raja singanya beradu mata, Kouki tersenyum cerah.

______________

**End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada satu bab epilog sebanyak 1000 kata di light novelnya yang tidak saya muat di sini atas permintaan perikuesnya, namun bab terakhir ini sudah mencakup keseluruhan isi cerita LIONS. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
